Character Creation
This is a brief guide to rolling your character. Of course we'll make this all official when we meet and play our fist session, but this will help expedite the process. I'm ripping most of this off of the Paizo website found http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/character-creation Generating Abililty scores I plan on using the point buy system for the ability scores to makes stuff more fair. Each player get 20 points to buy points to put into their abilities. Start by generating your character's ability scores. These six scores determine your character's most basic attributes and are used to decide a wide variety of details and statistics. Some class selections require you to have better than average scores for some of your abilities. There are several methods to choose from for generating these scores so consult your GM to determine which method he is using. If your GM is using a point buy method, the point amounts and costs of attributes are included at right for your convenience. Note: Your choice of race will offer one or more bonuses to apply to your Ability Scores. Point Buy: If you will be using a "point-buy" method, the two following tables include the costs of purchasing ability scores. Choose a Race Pick a race, applying any modifiers to your ability scores and any other racial traits. Each race lists the languages a character of that race automatically knows, as well as a number of bonus languages it may learn. A character knows a number of additional bonus languages equal to his or her Intelligence modifier. Note: See the Linguistics skill for more information pertaining to Languages. There are a ton other races that can be found throughout the pathfinder material. If you have something else in mind let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Choose a Class A character's class represents a profession, such as fighter or wizard. If this is a new character, he or she starts at 1st level in this chosen class. As the character gains experience points (XP) for defeating monsters, he goes up in level, granting him new powers and abilities. If your character is a spell caster that prepares spells (such as a wizard) you will need to determine the spells your character starts with. Consult your GM to determine this list. Favored Class: Each character begins play with a single favored class of his choosing—typically, this is the same class as the one he chooses at 1st level. Whenever a character gains a level in his favored class, he receives either + 1 hit point or + 1 skill rank. The choice of favored class cannot be changed once the character is created, and the choice of gaining a hit point or a skill rank each time a character gains a level (including his first level) cannot be changed once made for a particular level. Prestige classes (see Prestige Classes) can never be a favored class. Core Classes *Barbarian *Bard *Cleric *Druid *Fighter *Monk *Paladin *Ranger *Rogue *Sorcerer *Wizard Base Classes *Alchemist *Cavalier *Gunslinger *Inquisitor *Magus *Oracle *Summoner *Witch Allocate skill ranks Determine the number of skill ranks your character gets based on his class and Intelligence modifier (and any other bonuses, such as the bonus received by humans). Class Skills Each class has a number of favored skills, called class skills. Refer to [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/skills#TOC-Table-Skill-Summary Table: Skills Summary] and look for your chosen class across the top row (abbreviated name.) Look down the column for your chosen class. Any skill with a "C" in it is a Class Skill for your class. It is easier for your character to become more proficient in these skills, as they represent part of his professional training and constant practice. You gain a +3 bonus on all class skills that you put ranks into. Then allocate these ranks to desired skills, but remember that you cannot have more ranks than your level in any one skill (for a starting character, this is usually one). Each level thereafter, your character gains a number of skill ranks dependent upon your class plus your Intelligence modifier. Investing a rank in a skill represents a measure of training in that skill. You can refer to Table: Skill Ranks (below) to determine your starting Skill ranks. Note: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Choose Feats Determine how many feats your character receives, based on his class and level, and select them from those presented in Feats. *All characters begin with 1 feat. *If your characters race is human you get 1 additional feat (for a total of 2). *If your characters class is fighter you get another feat (total 3). Examples: *'Character is 1st level but is not a human and is not a fighter': Character gets 1 feat. *'Character is 1st level and is a human or a fighter (but not both)': Character gets 2 feats. *'Character is a 1st level human fighter': Character gets 3 feats. All the feats can be found at http://paizo.com/prd/feats.html Calculate starting HP A character starts with maximum hit points at 1st level (the maximum number on its Hit Die) or if its first Hit Die roll is for a character class level. To determine a hit points for levels beyond 1st, roll the dice indicated by its Hit Dice. Creatures whose first Hit Die comes from an NPC class or from his race roll their first Hit Die normally. Getting Equiped Each new character begins the game with an amount of gold, based on his class, that can be spent on a wide range of equipment and gear, from chainmail armor to leather backpacks. This gear helps your character survive while adventuring. Usually you cannot use this starting money to buy magic items without the consent of your GM. The armor or other protective devices you purchase may affect his starting Armor Class (AC), so once you have purchased armor or other protective devices you can determine your Armor Class (AC). Making a Character Above 1st level If you are creating a character or creature at a level other than 1st you should consult your GM and the Wealth for Higher Level PC's table to determine your starting gold. See 'Table: Character Wealth by Level'for details. Starting Spells (if necessary) If your character is a wizard (or any class that uses spellbooks) then you need to pick spells. A wizard begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level wizard spells (except those from his prohibited schools, if any; see Arcane Schools) plus three 1st-level wizard spells of his choice. The wizard also selects a number of additional 1st-level wizard spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to the spellbook. At each new wizard level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new wizard level) for his spellbook. At any time, a wizard can also add spells found in other wizards' spellbooks to his own (see Magic). Category:Rules Category:Character Creation Category:Getting Started